bamboogummys_animal_jam_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wild Forest Roleplay
The Wild Forest Roleplay is a roleplay that takes place in a wild forest. The Wild Forest Roleplay's customization system is much more limited than The Lion Prides of Africa and The Wolf Packs of The Forest, the only customization choices you have is name and gender. The rest is randomized. Animals Predators Vixen (Bamboogummy) ( Female ) ( Fox ) Raspberry ( Junethecroc9201 ) ( Male ) ( Fox ) Clear ( Freddyfazbear840 ) ( Female ) ( Cougar ) Prey Antis ( Romeo51637 ) ( Male ) ( Deer ) Clover ( Snowy248 ) ( Female ) ( Bunny ) Speedy ( Narekballer ) ( Male ) ( Squirrel ) Dawn ( Caitkat2008 ) ( Female ) ( Deer ) Fox ( Jessicas98 ) ( Female ) ( Squirrel ) Animal Groups Wolf Packs None yet! Deer Herds The Antstike Herd Antis ( Romeo51637 ) ( Male ) ( Deer ) Dawn ( Caitkat2008 ) ( Female ) ( Deer ) Fox Skulks None yet! Breeding Seasons Foxes: Winter Bears: Spring Wolves: Winter' Cougars: Can breed at any time, mostly Summer Bunnies: Can breed at any time Squirrels: Summer, Autumn, Winter Deer: Winter Raccoons: Winter, Spring List of Animals Predators -Foxes -Black bears -Wolves -Cougars Prey -Bunnies -Squirrels -Deer -Raccoons Animal Diets Foxes: fruit, berries, grass, bunnies, and squirrels. Black bears: grass, roots, berries, insects, fish, and deer. Wolves: bunnies, deer, and raccoons. Cougars are carnivorous: deer, black bears, bunnies, and squirrels. Bunnies: hay and fresh vegetables that don't grow in the ground. Squirrels: nuts, seeds, fruit, grass, insects, eggs, small birds, baby snakes, and smaller rodents. Deer: grass, leaves, twigs, fruit, nuts, and lichens. Raccoons: fruit, plants, nuts, berries, insects, squirrels, frogs, eggs, and fish. Joining Form Name: Gender: Username: Do you share your account with someone else?: Events 3/31/2017 ( The Wild Forest Roleplay was founded! ) 4/2/2017 ( Summer is here! ) 4/2/2017 ( Vixey was renamed Vixen! ) 4/2/2017 ( Pawz was killed by the Antstike Herd. ) 4/2/2017 ( Fox has mated with Speedy and will soon give birth to five baby squirrels. ) 4/2/2017 ( Snow was killed by the Antstike Herd. ) Rules # Only wolves, deer, and foxes can make animal groups. This rule will likely change as more animals are added, but for now, only wolves, foxes, and deer can make animal groups. ( Fox skulks will be forced to disband after a while ) # You can't choose your species. Your species is randomized. # You can't choose what color your animal will be. Your animal's color will be randomly determined by your animal's parents' colors. # Male black bears, cougars, and squirrels will not help care for their babies, and instead leave the female. # PREDATORS HAVE NO MERCY. If you are a predator, DO NOT try to save a prey being hunted down, or you will either be kicked from the roleplay immediately or given a very big warning, if you are lucky. It doesn't matter if the prey is a baby or not. DO NOT SAVE THEM. Current Living Condition Season: Summer Prey: Plenty Breeding: Squirrels, Cougars Hibernating: None Animal Litter Sizes Different animals in The Wild Forest have different amounts of babies born. When a pregnant animal is ready to give birth, the next time the pregnant animal's player is online, we will randomize how many babies they get ( unless they are a black bear, bunny, or deer, which always have certain amounts of babies ) and then recruit or reincarnate the amount of babies the pregnant animal gets. Foxes: 4-6 Black bears: 2 Wolves: 5-6 Cougars: 1-6 Bunnies: 6 Squirrels: 5-7 Deer: 1 Raccoons: 3-5 Deceased animals Snow ( Eila08 ) ( Female ) Pawz ( Tobe51 ) ( Male ) Category:Wild Animals